On Campus, On Time
On Campus, On Time! The Adventure Continues: Alex VS Daniel!! =Summary= =The Campus= Alex walked through corridors and hallways, encountering college students along the way. She and Rosie impressed all of them by answering their college-level questions easily, and by battling them. Rosie giggled and said,"Jeez, and they say college is hard." "Well, I am way ahead of my grade. Really ahead. That's thanks to boredom and TV." Alex said. They passed more hallways and corridors. Alex stopped to a halt. "Let's eat." she said. "Ooh, now you're thinking like me." Rosie said, patting her stomach. Alex called out the rest of her pokemon and set out a picnic in the hallway. "Why eat now?" Lucario asked. "Eh, why not? I'm bored and I want to try this sandwich." Alex answered then took a bite. "No eating in the hallways." called out a masculine voice. The gang turned their heads to see a figure walking towards them. Alex quickly packed up. "Oh goshers. Sorry, sir." Alex said with a blush. He was in front of her now, and she could see he was young, bespectacled and very intelligent-looking. He wore a red scarf, and there was a Girafarig by his side. "So, you must be the challenger I heard about. Smart kid, they call you." he said. "Yeah. I'm Alex Kings, and I'm looking for that dude named Daniel!" Alex exclaimed. "Look no further. I am Daniel, and I would be happy to accept your challenge." he smiled. "Oh. Sorry. Well, that's that! So, where's the battlefield?" A;ex asked. He then showed the group to a big room with a chandelier overhead. It had a bookshelf and a mezzanine, where the battlers probably commanded their Pokemon. Alex grabbed a book that read The Basics of Java and hugged the book. "Tell you what, if you win, I'll let you have it." Daniel said. "Okeydokey. Let's go, Lucario!" Alex waved Lucario to stay by her side. "You're choosing a fighting type against one of my psychic types? Especially when you have a Zoroark to choose instead?" he questioned her decision. "Long and complicated story. But yes. I choose Lucario." Alex said. As if on cue, a girl with blonde hair entered the room. There seemed to be blue eyes in her hair. "Hey Daniel." she said, as she was walking side by side with a Persian. "Hello, Stacey." Daniel blushed. Alex and Rosie noticed this, and gave each other sly faces. "Friend of yours, Daniel?" Alex asked with a big grin. "Yes... This is Stacey, my childhood friend. Stacey, this is Alex, a challenger of mine. We were about to battle." Daniel said. "Nice to meet ya." Alex held out her hand and the two shook hands. "Nice to meet you too." Stacey said. "Alex and Rosie's grins were so wide, the persian looked at them uneasily. "Well, Gallade, you're up." said Daniel, and a Gallade was sent out. Soon, the two were in battle, with Gallade having the upper hand. =The Battle= Not yet entered. =The Results= Not yet entered. Category:Fanfiction